Warning: Fragile Handle with care
by Dikanetheanimefreak
Summary: What happens when two girls who are complete opposites band together to survive the antics of a certain host club? And what happens when they catch the eye of two certain members? MorixOC KaoruxOC
1. I'm going to Ouran!

Sam ran down the street, her black hair flowing out behind her. The new neighbors across the street looked over disprovingly as her neon green highlights caught the light, making them look even brighter than they really were. To tell the truth Sam didn't care about them, after all their little shaking rat wouldn't shut up during night. Thats right, they had a pet demon. A chiwuawua. Sam had been at the music store when she remembered the important letter she was supposed to get today. The teenager slid around the corner of her block, almost loosing her balance. Breathless and clutching her side, which was on fire, Sam opened up her mailbox and almost squealed and jumped around when she saw what she had been waiting on. In fact, if she hadn't have just ran about two miles she probably would have. Using the last of her strength the excited girl dashed inside her house, collapsing on a kitchen chair and ripping open the precious envelope she held in her hand.

Sam pushed her glasses into a better position as she read the letter. Once she read through it twice all she could do was sit there in awe. After a few minutes heisatation as the information sank in, Sam shot up out of her chair and raced upstairs into her fathers study.

"Dad! Dad! I got accepted!" Charlie, Sam's dad, looked up from the book he was reading. His green eyes narrowed slightly in confusion at his daghters excitement.

"Accepted? Into what?" Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes at her dad's question. She couldn't really blame him, I mean after all she did apply during the first semseter of school for this scholarship.

"I got accepted into Ouran dad. The school in Japan that I was talking to you about." Charlie scratched the stubble on his face as he tried to remember just what the heck Sam was talking about. He ran a hand through his messy black hair as he thought about the problem this could pose. After all, a man in the military just couldn't up and move whenever he wanted.

"Well, I suppose I could put in for a transfer to Japan. If I get it then you can go to Ouran. If not, then you'll have to deal with these boring American schools." Charlie smiled as Sam gripped him in a hug.

* * *

While Sam was planning and hoping on going to Japan, another girl only a year older than her was already there. Akane lay stretched out on her bed, completely and utterly bored. She couldn't for the life of her remember why she was excited to move back to Japan, away from her beloved grease filled America. All those things she had missed about Japan when she moved to America seemed to no longer exist. Akane would have been out and about on such a nice day, but she was sick of hearing people go on and on about how excited they were to be going back to Ouran. From what she had heard of this 'prestigeous school', it was nothing but stuck up snobs. But she could only wonder, was that school really more fun than a regular school? There was only three weeks left until the start of the new school year, so if Akane was going to try and get in she would have to act drastically. Mind you she only wanted to get in to check it out, maybe even cause a little trouble for all those pampered teens.

With her mind made up Akane slipped her shoes on and walked outside, already knowing who she was going to get to help her into the famed school. It would be hard catching him alone, but Akane loved a good challenge.

* * *

Sorry its short, it's only the intro after all. Reviews are appreciated, I love getting critisism both positive and negative. If you love it so far, tell me why you love it. If you hate it, tell me why. Suggestions on how to make it better?

**Next chapter:** It's the first day of school, and the two teens are already getting on everyone's bad side.


	2. Coffee, Cake, Snakes, and Pranks

Thank you rane-chan and oOMidnightStarOo for the reviews!

Hunny: Dikane doesn't own OHSHC or any of the characters in it. If she'd did then i'd get a lot more cake!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three weeks had passed since Same talked to her dad, and she couldn't beleive it. Her dad's transfer actually got accepted, and they moved to Japan! The weeks went by in a pretty uneventful manner. Her dad decided to get an apartment, seeing as how they didn't need a huge house all to themselves. She got settled into her new place pretty fast, even walked around the town a bit and found all the stores she would need to buy at. The only slightly interesting thing that had happened was when Sam saw her uniform. That ugly, yellow, monstrosity. At first she had refused to even look at the thing, but her dad guilted her into wearing it. He used the old 'I moved to a different country so you could go to this school, and you're going to wear that dress.'

As Sam stood in front of Ouran, she couldn't help the feeling she got. You know, the one where you feel like a small fish in a huge ocean, about to get eaten by a shark? Sam nervously smoothed her dress and walked inside the pink castle. Her head was tilted down a bit, her hair becoming a curtain between her and the rest of the student body. Even though Sam looked at the ground while she walked through the building she could still hear the whispers she got about her, even feel the stares and disproving looks. The comments were most likely about her hair, or about how she wasn't rich. Sam didn't care what the other teens thought about her, but what she did care about was looking like she belonged. Just a little bit. With a deep breath and slightly clenched fists, Sam looked up from the floor and held her head high and in a dignified manner.

Having already memorized her schedual and the map of the school, Sam walked into her first class right as the bell rang._ 'I'll have to work on getting around the school faster.' _She thought to herself. The teacher, a slightly short, middle aged man looked a bit agitated that she wasn't late.

"Cutting it a bit close there arn't we?" He asked, the annoyance laced in every word of his question.

"Sorry sir." Sam apologized quietly. She didn't want to upset her teacher, she didn't want to die before she turned seventeen. As the man motioned for her to take a seat she gave a small bow and walked to the back of the room, towards the only available seat. She didn't quite know why, but she had the sudden urge to sit anywhere other than that seat. As she walked she saw flashing neon signs along the aisle, some saying 'Warning, turn back', others along the lines of 'continue at your own risk'. As Sam stood next to the desk she could even see a sign on the seat saying 'this is your last chance! Seriously, turn back!' Of course these were all in her mind, so as she sat down all the warnings vanished. By the time she saw two red headed twins exchange grins that could rival the Cheshire Cat's she knew it was too late.

* * *

Somewhere a few blocks from Ouran in a dark, quiet house an alarm clock went off. The noise reverberated around a barely lit up room, causing a lump in a bed to stir. The mass of blankets tossed a little bit, almost like it was ignoring the offending object that tried to rouse it from sleep. The alarm, however, demanded that said mass get up to great the day. A slightly pale hand reached out from under the heap of blankets, the arm slithering out slowly. Fingers groped about blindly before landing on the clock, resting on it for only a few seconds. Instead of pressing snooze, like any normal person would do, the seventeen year old girl that had been trying to sleep threw the clock across the room. A dull cracking sound reached her ears, the clock giving a few more dying alarms before falling forever silent.

The lump moved again, rising to let the blankets fall askew all over the bed and floor. Akane glared about the room, a dark aurora surrounding her figure as she got out of bed. She trudged around the room slowly, gathering the clothes she was going to wear for that day. The yellow thing, as she refused to call it a dress, lay bunched up in the far corner of her closet. Akane would rather die then wear the dress, so she was going to start her first day of school breaking some rules. The young rebel pulled on some dark faded blue jeans that had rips and frayed ends from her walking on them, a black short sleeved shirt with 'bite me' written in red, and a black jacked that was two sizes to big for her with Gir from Invader Zim on the back. Akane pulled on some black fingerless gloves and her black combat boots, she loved these boots because they gave a hell of a kick. She ran a brush through her hair before going downstairs. The house was almost as quiet as a graveyard, meaning that her dad and both her brothers had already left. Judging by the coffee that Akane swiped off the kitchen table, her oldest brother Katsu had just recently left. One sip of her hot liquid and she could feel the caffine rushing through her veins, causing the scowl on her face to lighten and the dark aurora to shrink. With a slight sigh, which could be interpreted as a hiss, Akane left her house and started towards Ouran.

* * *

Kaoru looked over at his twin brother Hikaru as a girl he had never seen before took a seat in between them. He saw the devilish glint in his brother's eyes, and knew without a doubt it was present in his as well. The newbie looked from Hikaru to himself with slight nervousness in her green eyes. What really struck Kaoru was her hair, he'd never seen hair like hers. It fell just shy of her waist, the black seemed to absorb light and the neon green highlights seemed to give her a cheerful, friendly look. He noticed Hikaru looking at the girl curiously and could tell that he as thinking she acted a little like Haruhi when they first met her, just like he was. After all Haruhi just wanted to do her work and ignored the twins as much as she could, and as the new girl dutifully took her notes he knew she was going to keep them from boredom today. The only question was how to make her their new plaything without chasing her off. Kaoru leaned back in his seat, looking bored.

A small rustle in the girl's bag alerted the pranksters on either side of her. A small reptilian head slowly lifted out of the cloth, flicking its tongue as its eyes stared right at Hikaru. The older brother tensed as he eyed the snake over, but soon a grin slid its way onto his face as he realized exactly what kind of snake this was. Apparently the new girl had been carrying around a baby boa constrictor around all day. A quick glance to the front of the room gave Hikaru the pleasure of knowing their teacher had stepped out for the moment.

Kaoru sat up, interested as he watched his twin slide something into his sleeve and slither across the floor towards the teachers desk. Unfortunately for the younger twin, Hikaru had went behind the desk to perform his prank before slithering back to his seat like nothing happened. Kaoru shot his brother a confused look, which Hikaru caught.

"You'll see soon enough." This answer didn't please the younger teen. Kaoru didn't like to be left out on pranks. He went to reply, but at that moment Mr. Yogoshimi walked back in. For the moment Kaoru would sit back and watch Hikaru's prank unfold, but later he would raise a little hell for it.

* * *

Purple eyes shifted from a blank piece of paper to a young man with neat black hair. The owner of the eyes, a teen named Tamaki Suoh, watched his friend as he wrote in a little black book. Tamaki knew that his staring was noted, but he also knew he wasn't going to be acknowledged.

"Kyoya?" The small scratching sound of pencil against paper paused as Kyoya looked up, his glasses glinting slightly as he did.

"Yes Tamaki?" Tamaki could tell his friend wanted to get back to, well, whatever it was he did in that book. With a slight pause to gather his thoughts and to push his blond hair out of his face, Tamaki rested his head on his hand in a very regal manner.

"What do you thin is popular with the girls right now? I'm starting to run out of cos-plays." Tamaki was pleased to see Kyoya mulling the question over in his head. Even though he would probably scrap some of the more expensive ideas, at least he was thinking. The scratching of lead continued as Kyoya wrote down some of his ideas. The quiet click of the classroom door being opened caused everyone to look up from their work to see who was at the door. Tamaki felt his eyes widen in surprise, as did the rest of the class, when he spotted the girl who walked into class.

The girl had black hair that fell a little past her shoulders, bright, unnatural red highlights was the first thing he saw. The second thing he noticed was her attire. Her pants looked worn and faded, the holes looked more like wear and tear and not like the jeans had been bought like that. The shirt that clung slightly to her body was black with the words bite me written on it, the meaning sailing over Tamaki's head completely. In her gloved hands, which were missing fingers, she clutched a cup of commoners on the go coffee. When she looked up, and as her hair fell away from her face, Tamaki almost fell out of his chair. This girl was so unlady like! A tattoo of a dragon could be seen on the left side of her face and neck. The head rested next to the lower part of her ear and the body slightly curved towards her chin before curving back and going down her neck, the tail probably rested somewhere near her shoulder or collar bone. Tamaki looked over at Kyoya to try and gauge his reaction, only to find a glare over his glasses, making him as unreadable as ever.

* * *

Sam looked up from her notes when she heard repressed chuckles from her left. She eyed the twin curiously until she saw Kaoru sit up straighter, facing the front. As soon as she looked over she saw Mr. Yogoshimi shoot up from his chair, yelling and red in the face. Once the other students caught site of what he was freaking out about, they too started panicking. A mad stampede emptied the classroom of all but Sam and the red heads next to her. Both of which were laughing so hard that tears streamed down their faces.

"Why didn't you let me in on this? That was priceless!" Twin one on her right laughed out, as twin two shook his head.

"Sorry! Didn't have time!" Sam looked over at the floor when she spotted the snake slithering towards her.

"Nagini! Did you get in my bag again? Bad girl." The young teen reached down and scooped up the baby reptile, letting it slide up her sleeve and rest on her shoulders, hidden by the puffy yellow dress. She stiffened when she felt arms drape around her shoulders.

"I think we've found a new toy Hikaru."

"It's about time, eh Kaoru?"

* * *

Akane ignored all the shocked stares she was receiving, opting to not beat someone into a bloody pulp on her first day of school. That was, of course, before the strict looking, thin woman that was her new teacher snatched her coffee out of her hands. No one takes Akane's coffee. No one. She shot a glare over towards the old hag, noting with slim satisfaction the look of uncertainty that flashed through the woman's eyes.

"You can have this back at the end of class." To the gray haired teacher this seemed like a great compromise, but to Akane it was not.

"It'll be cold by then." Akane growled out through her gritted teeth, again noting with some satisfaction the shivers that ran through some of the students.

"Well go...find a seat?" The teacher's statement came out almost like a question, sounding for all the world like she wanted to make sure it was alright with this new, strange girl. Akane just stalked towards the back of the class, fuming in her own silent 'i'm going to either kill you or get my revenge' way. She flopped down in a seat behind some blond kid that look **_way_** to happy to be in school. _'Maybe he's doing some kind of drug that makes school funner....wonder if I could get some.'_

"Hello princess, i'm Tamaki Suoh. This handsome gentleman beside me is Kyoya Ohtori. If there's anything we can do to help a beautiful maiden such as you, please let us know." Akane shot a glare at Tamaki, her eyes daring him to call her a maiden or princess one more time. The way he was looking at her, through his eyelashes with his head tilted down a bit, just made her want to kick his ass. Just as her eye started to twitch a bit, however, Kyoya adjusted his glasses and addressed her in a logical manner.

"It seems that you can not function civilly without your coffee. Am I correct miss..." There was a pregnant pause as both handsome men waited to catch the name of the violent teen. Akane stared at Kyoya for a bit, her lip twitching up a bit at the side in approval when she noticed he didn't flinch away from her look. This man obviously scared a few people of his own.

"Akane Yoshida." Kyoya quickly jotted something down in his black notebook before giving Akane a smile, one that the girl could tell was fake, whereas Tamaki recognized it as the smile Kyoya used at the Host Club.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Yoshida. After class I would be happy to get you some more coffee." Tamaki gave a smile that made the girls in class swoon, nodding in agreement with Kyoya. Akane, however, was not one to be wooed easily. She shot another glare at Tamaki, already not liking him, and gave a slight nod towards Kyoya, letting him know she both heard and accepted his offer.

* * *

Sam stepped out of her last class, a little daunted by how much homework she had. Already she was figuring out how long it would take her to finish, deciding she'd have to cut her shower and supper down by a lot. Sam squeaked in surprise when she felt her arms being grabbed and drug down the hall backwards, her heels dragging on the floor. Shocked into silence she looked over her shoulder to see who was kidnapping her, and lo and behold it was the twins from her first class. Hikaru and Kaoru were their names if she remembered right. She almost didn't care after they called her a toy.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" The only response Sam got was was identical grins that sent shivers down her spine. The twins chatted with each other in low tones as they dragged Sam up stairs and through different halls, completely disorientating her. When the kidnappers stopped, Sam craned her neck around to see the sign above double doors that read Music Room 3. _'Why are they taking me to a music room?' _The twins kicked the doors open at the same time, dragging her inside and tossing her onto a plush couch. _'What kind of music room is this? There's a couch in here for crying out loud! And where are the instruments?' _

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Who is this?" Sam looked over to see a guy with big brown eyes, and a slightly girlish face.

"Haruhi! Where have you been all day?" One of the twins, Sam thought it might be Hikaru, asked Haruhi.

"I've been busy. So who is this?" Sam stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt of her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles as she did.

"My name's Sam Cox. Nice to meet you." Haruhi smiled at Sam, looking around at the rest of the guys in the room.

"I guess this means the twins have named you their new toy. Might as well introduce you to everybody. The blond eating cake over there is Mitskuni, but we just call him Hunny. The tall, silent guy next to him is Takashi, you can call him Mori, the one with glasses is Kyoya, the other blond over there is Tamaki, and you already know who the twins and I are." Haruhi pointed to each guy in turn as she named them. Sam noted, with a small blush on her face, that all of the guys were drop dead gorgeous. Tamaki stood from the chair that he had been sitting in, looking very much like royalty, and walked over to kneel in front of Sam. He took her hand and looked up at her adoringly.

"Welcome princess. I hope to see you more often here at the Host Club." Sam stared blankly at Tamaki for a second before pulling her hand away.

"Host Club? So basically you're all man whores." All the activities in the room screeched to a halt, and Tamaki retreated to a corner to cultivate some mushrooms.

"Far from it Miss Cox. Here at the host club we strive to make every girl happy. Without doing anything that would classify us as 'man whores'." Kyoya spoke up from the table he was sitting at, typing away at his laptop. All of a sudden the doors to the music room burst open, revealing a very pissed off looking girl.

"Ah, Akane! Welcome to the Host Club my princess." Tamaki struck the same pose he did earlier with Sam, taking Akane's into his own and gazing at her adoringly. Akane's reaction, however, was not the same as Sam's. After pulling her hand away Akane curled it into a fist and slammed it into Tamaki's face. A few collected gasps came from the room, only Mori and Kyoya watching a bit stunned.

"Where is he?!" Akane shouted, glaring around the room. Silence met her question before Hunny looked up from his piece of chocolate cake and asked in a voice that dripped with cuteness.

"Who are you looking for Kane-chan?" Akane's glare snapped over to the sweet loving boy, faltering for a second as she took in how adorable he was. A movement in the corner of her eye alerted Akane to a figure that was trying to sneak past her. With a quick motion she turned around and grabbed a fistfull of black fabric, throwing the person into the room by flipping them over her shoulder. Gasps came from all around the room, except Mori and Kyoya of course, as everyone saw just who it was Akane had violently brought into the room.

* * *

You know the drill. Review if you want, don't if ya don't.

Chapters are still running a bit short, but after the story gets set on course they'll get longer.

**Next chapter: **Find out just who it was that made Akane so angry, and why. Sam is forced to band together with Akane when the host club whisks them away from their homes and....goes to the zoo?


	3. Meeting the Host Club

Thank you Erstaunlich, crazyhippie, and Sayonara for the reviews! And props to Vampire for figuring out who the mystery person was. Have a cookie!!

And now on to the disclaimer!

Kyouya: Ouran and its characters come solely from the brain of Bisco Hatori. If Dikane owned us then we would go bankrupt very quickly.

...Thank you Kyouya....

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tamaki was probably the first to figure out just who it was that Akane had chucked into the old music room, seeing as how fast he had ducked behind Kyouya. Akane glared furiously at the male sprawled on the ground. Hunny looked from Akane to the teenager that was scrambling to his feet, then back to Akane.

"Kane-chan," Hunny tugged lightly at the girls pant leg to capture her attention, "why are you mad at Ne-kun?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses as he tried to cover up his momentary surprise.

"I'm also curious as to what Nekozawa-senpai did to uspet you." Kyouya pulled out his book under the table, pencil poised to jot down his notes. Akane shot another dark look at the president of the black magic club, scowling as he hid behind Mori.

* * *

_'Wow, he's tall. Really, really tall.' _Akane looked at the gorgeous guy that the target of her wrath was cowering behind, keeping her scowl firmly in place. She looked over at Kyouya, then to a short, adorable blond kid. They had both asked what that puppet holding nutcase had done to upset her, but the question for her was where to start? Akane scratched her cheek as she thought this over, taking a seat next to a girl with glasses. She decided to scrap what they didn't really ask for, so all the times she had dealt with Nekozawa in the past could wait until they specifically asked for it.

"He spilled my coffee." Akane could practically see the sweatdrops on everyone in the room.

"It wasn't my fault! And I said I was sorry!" Nekozawa piped up from behind his human wall. Tamaki tore his fearful gaze off of the black clad man and looked towards Akane, a shudder running along his spine. He was terrified of Nekozawa, and if the curse giving teen was scared of this girl than Tamaki was too.

"All of this over coffee? Doesn't that seem a bit childish?" Akane turned her head slightly to see a very girly looking boy with brown eyes.

"I don't know Haruhi," a mishevious looking red head chimed in from behind Akane and her couch companion before a boy that looked exactly like him finished the sentence, "you've seen Hunny when he's been cake deprived." A shudder ran down the twins spines, even a small one going down Haruhi's and Tamaki's. Hunny, or so Akane guessed this boy to be Hunny seeing as how the four males had looked at him when the shudder ran through them, climbed up and sat in Akane's lap. Now she'd never admit this to anyone, but she actually didn't mind the cute bunny holding kid cuddling against her.

"Poor Kane-chan! I know I don't like it when I can't have my cake," Hunny nodded vigourously for emphasis, "but you shouldn't beat up Ne-kun. It was an accident. Right Ne-kun?" Hunny gave a small giggle as he looked towards the last place Nekozawa was, only to discover he was gone. _'Must have snuck out while we were talking.'_ Akane though to herself. The girl next to her shifted slightly, giving Akane a small smile.

"Hi, my name's Sam." Akane gave a small nod as a greeting, looking up curiously as the twins behind them jumped over the back of the couch and sat on either side of Sam.

* * *

_'Just what are those two up to now?'_ Sam looked cautiously between the two, knowing she was trapped. The brothers each wrapped an arm around her, one around her shoulders and one around her waist.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, still a little miffed that she had been drug here against her will. Suddenly her face was squished against the twin's as the rubbed their faces on hers.

"Poor Sam, you look so bored," the twin on Sam's right, she thought it was Hikaru, started. "but I can fix that," Kaoru finished. Sam felt the arm around her waist tighten as Kaoru pulled her tight against his body, his face mere inches from her own. He gave her a smile that caused her cheeks to turn at least three different shades of red. She was so engrossed in the handsome twin in front of her that she didn't feel the arm around her shoulders retract. Kaoru smirked and Sam could practically see horns on top of his head. With a huff she pushed Kaoru away from her, muttering somthing along the lines of perverted devils. It was in that moment that Sam realized Nagini, her precious baby, wasn't resting on her shoulders under her dress anymore.

"Get that thing away from me!" Sam looked over when she heard Tamaki yell, the blond running away from a certain pair of twins holding her snake and chasing the king of the Host Club. The twins were cackling madly as they terrorized their friend.

"What's the matter tono?" Hikaru asked gleefully.

"Afraid of a little snake?" Kaoru chimed in, laughing as Tamaki gave a small squeak and hid behind Kyouya.

"Mother! The twins are picking on their father!" Kyouya sighed and shut his laptop with a small click.

"I haven't even graduated high school and I already have children. Where has my youth gone?" Sam watched the antics of the high schoolers, amused at how they acted. She stood up and walked swiftly over to the twins, who were bearing down on the cowering Tamaki, and plucked Nagini from their grasp. The twins pouted as the reptile was taken from them.

"Aw, you're no fun Sam." The devils chorused, wrapping an arm around each others shoulders.

* * *

It was about five o'clock before Akane heard Kyoya announce that the club was officially over. She still didn't understand what they did, because all they did today was hang out. Countless times the young adult tried to leave, and countless times her planes were thwarted by those damned puppy eyes that Hunny turned on her. Every single time he reeled her back in, she could swear she saw pink flowers around his head and even sparkles in the air around him. Her stay wasn't all that bad, she got free cake and tea. Man could Hunny pack that cake into his nonexistent tummy. In the, oh, two hours Akane was in the club she learned every one's name, even learned that she didn't like Tamaki. He was, well to put it nicely, annoying and slightly obnoxious.

Akane scooped up her worn messenger bag and turned to leave, only to run into the chest of a very tall Mori. She blinked once, her mind shutting off for a few seconds, before looking up. Hunny sat on the taller boy's shoulders, hugging Usa-chan tightly and grinning down at the younger girl.

"Usa-chan and I were wondering if you'd stop by for cake tomorrow Kane-chan." And then he did it, smiled and tilted his head in the way that made anyone want to please the small teen. Mori stood impassive, his gaze devoid of emotion. As Akane nodded, however, a look of satisfaction crossed his face. Apparently he was happy that she made Hunny happy. He placed his hand on top of her head and gave her a small smile as Hunny cheered and rambled on about the different kinds of cake they would eat. Akane, however, was in too much shock to listen to him. Mori, the most impassive person she had ever met, actually smiled! Now if he would ever say something to her she could brag that she would never be surprised by anything again.

* * *

Sam managed to sneak away from the twins, leaving the rest of the Host Club to fend for themselves. She noticed the girl from earlier, Akane if she remembered correctly, saying goodbye to the cousins at the door. Sam stepped into the hallway right before Akane and the two fell into step, a comfortable silence settling between them. The two girls walked out of the building and down the street, unaware of the shadows that followed them.

* * *

Ok, so I had to cut this one short because I haven't updated in a while and didn't know when I could update this one. Sorry its kind of short, but the next one will be longer I swear!!!

**Next chapter: **Can the girls survive at the zoo with the Host Club? Can they keep the boys from getting them all kicked out?


End file.
